


Our Uncertain Futures

by hearts_reflection



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassin!Castiel, F/M, Gen, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_reflection/pseuds/hearts_reflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always assume that doing the right thing when it comes to the law is almost always risky in some way, but if Dean had known reporting this would have changed his life so drastically, well maybe he should have thought of a different option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Walk To Regret

It was late July when Dean came to Finnsbrooke, Virginia for Sam and Jessica's wedding. It was hot of coarse, but nothing compared to Bobby's place in Sioux Falls where he's been staying the past year to help out. The wedding had been beautiful and had gone smoother than any of them had expected. Jessica had looked so beautiful when she came down the aisle, arm and arm with her father. Dean had almost laughed at the way Sam's breath hitched when he saw her. It truly was a proud day for the only remaining Winchesters when they finally welcomed in a new member to their small family. It was now two nights after the wedding when the love birds finally got on a plane to their honeymoon destination in California. Dean wasn't sure exactly which town Jessica's parents had the family vineyard in, but he knew it was close enough for Sam to go visit all his law school buddies.

Dean drove back to the small town an hour away from from Virginia's capitol, close enough for Sam to go to and from work there, but small and quiet enough for them to start a family some day soon. The houses that lined Sam's street were all older than this century, victorian styled houses. Dean pulled into Sam's drive way and admired the pale cream coloured, two story house with it's darker pastel blue roof and shutters. He thought the house looked a bit girly for his taste, but it made Jessica happier than a house Sam would have picked on his own. He got out of his baby and walked up the grey pathway to the porch and blue door, to turn and admire the good sized yard with a big tree in it, that Dean thought could support a good sized tree house someday. He couldn't wait till Sam and Jess had some kids so he could be the cool uncle every kid needed. He strolled through the front door and down the dark hall to the kitchen. Disappointed in not finding any beers in the fridge, and not feeling up to watching tv, he thought about what he wanted to do. 

"2:17am…" He mumbled to himself. He took a nap after working on Jess's car earlier, so Dean wasn't tired just yet. He weighed his options and decided he would take a walk to the small park he saw a few blocks away on his way back. Perhaps the walk would clear his head and make him tired enough to sleep tonight. He walked to the park enjoying the silence aside from any insects he could hear. The air here was clear and crisp as he breathed it in relaxing from the wedding stress. He hadn't thought about getting married really before, and after seeing how chaotic weddings were behind the scenes, he wasn't sure if he ever would now, he thought smiling to himself. Being so late at night Dean didn't question the empty park when he arrived. 

The small park had a little play ground and benches around it for the kids and mothers, and a path that lead through a small grove of trees, and the path lead to a little river with a stone arched bridge over it. Dean made his way through the grove and up the bridge and stopped at the top. Looking out over the streaming water Dean let out a sigh. His baby brother was married. Smiling to himself he recalled the nerdy little kid who wouldn't eat his dinner and wanted to chase after stray puppies and bring them home with him. That nerdy little twerp grew up into a freaking giant, a damn good lawyer, and married a beautiful and good woman. Bursting with big brother pride would be an understatement of how Dean felt right now. He pulled out his phone and looked at the text Sam had sent him before they had taken off, saying he'd call when they got to their lay over in Texas. Still lets his big brother know where he is and that he's okay, that made Dean happy still. Absorbed in his happy memories Dean didn't notice a man walk out of the groove and down to the underside of the bridge on the bank.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Why are we meeting an hour outside of town?" Dean looked down at the man who obviously wasn't talking to him, he hadn't even noticed Dean up on the bridge. Another man, who was wearing a dark suit and had his dark hair combed way too neatly for a man, stepped out from under the bridge. 

"We're meeting out here because I don't want to be recognized in Richmond." The dark haired man said. Dean had a feeling he should be leaving but hell, he was here first- even if they apparently had a meeting here. So Dean just tried his best to ignore the pair under the bridge. 

"So why'd you call me out here Michael? I had plans." The older man who Dean had seen walk into the park said. His smokey grey hair was wind ruffled and he ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it out. Michael, crossed his arms and slowly walked in front of the man.

"You know exactly why I called you here Azazel." Michael spit at him. "You were caught with a child in your house, by his own mother. That violates our deal. You're suppose to keep your disgusting impulses locked away while you work for me. I had to pay the mother to keep quiet and I have a feeling these "plans" you were talking about, fall under the category of "you aren't suppose to do this," in my book." Michael was up in Azazel's face now. Dean had no idea what was going on but it sounded kinda illegal. Had Dean been smart he would have tried to sneak away, but there was no chance he could move now with out them noticing him here. He pointed his phone at them and turned on the camera, if he couldn't walk away might as well capture these sick bastards on camera and save a kid or two from them later down the road by supply evidence. 

Azazel puffed up his chest and invaded Michaels space. "What I do in my personal off time has nothing to do with my employment to you. Just because you're a self-righteous bastard, doesn't mean I'm going to stick to your moral codes." He smiled sickly. "And if the kids are asking for it, who am I to deny their curiosity?" He let out a chuckle and turned. "I'm done working with you Michael. Take your rules and shove them up your ass Michael Milt-" 

Bang.

Dean watched in absolute shock as the pedophile, Azazel was shot through the temple and fell to the ground. He watched as Michael went over and dug out a wallet and some other things from the dead body. He heard Michael saying something to him but didn't bother to listen and instead was most focused on how he could sneak away. Obviously he didn't succeed when Michael's head snapped up and his cold blue eyes met Dean's. No time to be sneaky any more, Dean took off running the way he came in, narrowly dodging the bullet he heard hit the bridge where he'd been standing moments ago. He heard Michael shouting to stop, like hell any one would stop if they just saw you kill someone, asshole. Running as fast as he could away from the park, he spared a glance behind him to see if any one was following him, thankfully not.

That didn't stop Dean from running through other peoples yards in a zigzag pattern back to Sam and Jess's place, and going in through the back door. Dean sprinted up the stairs to Sam's office and booted up his desktop. He may not be a college educated man, but Dean knew if he called the cops he was going to need to give them his phone most likely, and Sam was a good lawyer and Dean knew Sam loved copies of everything in case someone lost them all or someone wanted them lost. Best to have a secret copy that no one but Dean knew about. 

"Okay Sammy," He imported the video of the murder into the computer. "Let's see if you notice a random new file in your documents labeled, "Bobby's Kitchen," I hope not or it'll defeat the purpose of you not knowing about it." Dean was talking to himself to calm himself down. Now that the video was imported he got on his phone and called the Finnsbrooke police station. After a few rings the other line picks up.

"Finnsbrooke police station, Fuller speaking." An older man on the other line answered.

"Uh, hey man." Dean tried to start the conversation calmly. "I'd like to, um, report something, I can do that over the phone right? I'm a little nervous to leave the house but I have evidence." 

"You can report it over the phone, and I can send a patrol car by your house to collect the evidence." Officer Fuller stated. "What is it you'd like to report?"

"I saw a murder in the park, under the stone bridge. A guy named Michael Mil, something, I didn't catch his name but I caught this whole thing on camera. But any way, Michael shot this older guy named Azazel in the head and took stuff from his pockets, and I didn't see much after that cause he saw me and I ran." Dean blurted out all in one breath. He felt a little more relaxed he wasn't the only one who knew about this now. 

"Alright sir, I'm going to need your name and address so I can have a patrol car come get the video you took." Fuller asked, with his voice a new peak of interest. 

"Uh yea my name is Dean Winchester, I'm staying at my brother house, Sam Winchester." Dean listed off Sam's address. 

"And how long will you be staying there Mr. Winchester? And where will you be returning to?" Fuller asked, Dean could hear him typing. 

"I'm from Sioux Falls, South Dakota, that's where my current address it, and I'll be in town another two weeks till my brother and his wife get back." Dean answers quickly.  

After a few more minutes of typing and verifying Sam's address, officer Fuller thanked him and said a patrol car would be by soon. 

"Have a good night Mr. Winchester."

"You too officer." Dean hung up the phone and walked up the stairs to the guest room to try and sleep after the nights excitement. 

 ~~~

Michaels office was dark when he got home in the early morning. He had spent hours looking around for a trace of the man who had seen him kill that defiant scumbag Azazel. Even dying the man made any thing Michael did complicated. Sinking into his chair he put his head in his hands and tried to think of a way to find the man. A few long moments of thinking were interrupted by his fax machine beeping to life and spitting out a piece of paper. It was a note from his informant at the Finnsbrooke police station.

_Michael,_

_I don't know of any other Michael's that would want to kill any Azazel's except you. A man named Dean Winchester called in a murder describing just that, at a park in Finnsbrooke. He said he caught it on camera and I said I'd send a patrol car to pick up his phone, I'm not really going to but I'd like to know what you'd like me to do. He'll start asking questions if no one get's the phone, so I suggest you get someone to dress up and go get it or I can. His call was deleted from the system and I'm the only one who knows he called. Don't get caught next time, and clean up this mess quick, he's a material witness._

_Zachariah_

He was smiling a smug smile to himself. So happy he had at least one informant in all the surrounding towns police stations, oh what money can buy. He wrote down Dean Winchester's address that he was staying at and texted his assistant Uriel to go meet up with Zachariah after he finished cleaning up the park. Content with those two being able to trick a man into giving over his phone he went and looked in his address book for the number of the man who could sweep this whole thing under the rug, if he could spin a good enough lie about this Winchester fellow. 

Dialing the number he waited five rings before the man picked up. 

"Hello." A gruff voice answered rather quietly. 

"Hello, I received this number from a client a while back, do you still specialize in," Michael paused trying to think of a good way to put it.

"Specialize in the work of God?" The voice answered for him.

"Yes. I have a horrible man who killed a dear friend of mine, who needs to be taken care of before he hurts another child." Michael spun the lies out with convincing tones and well placed sounds of pain in his voice. 

"This man, hurts children?" 

"He does, a very sick man. I tried to get him to stop his evil ways but he cursed me and my god and kept doing things to children, killed my friend when he also tried to talk him into seeing sense." He lied again. 

"I'll need a name and address." 

"Of coarse, of coarse. His name is Dean Winchester and he's in Finnsbrooke, Virginia the next two weeks before returning to Sioux Falls, South Dakota." He gave the mysterious man the address Winchester was staying at. "How long till you can get this taken care of?" He asked.

"I will be in Virginia when I finish a job where I am now." The man answered back. 

"Can you tell me where that is and how long it will take?" 

"I prefer to not give out my location to any one not in my organization. I will be there when I can, and I will send you proof of the mans death and an account you must place the amount I say in before twenty four hours or I will come and kill you next. Do you understand?" The man asked sounding completely serious. 

"Perfectly. Thank you so much." Michael stated before the line went dead. He put his phone down and let out a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be fine. 

 ~~~

A pair of blue eyes stared at the man lying in bed before him. A corrupt politician who use to be in the military, and had committed sever war crimes he had never paid for. Until tonight. The small framed man crept up to the side of the bed, quiet to not disturb the mans wife, who had done nothing terrible in her life but shoplift once when she was in her teens. He took out a vile of clear liquid and silently popped off the top. 

"May God forgive your crimes in the next life, for you are not forgiven by the village that you committed them in." He whispered as he poured small amount of liquid poison into the mans slightly open mouth, and slipped into the shadows of the room to watch the man pass. The politician's breath started to come in short breaths and then stopped coming all together. A much more peaceful death than he deserved, but it was the easiest and would appear natural. He slipped out of the now deceased mans bedroom and snuck out of the house and made his way through their back yard, and crossed the road to a field he had hidden his jeep in. Pulling out his phone he texted back to his advisor that the politician was no longer alive and that he was leaving Washington D.C. to drive to Finnsbrooke, Virginia. Only two hours away, and it'd give him plenty of time to observe this new target. He called a friend on his phone.

"Hello?" A tired female voice answered.

"Hello Anna, I need you to send me any files you have on a Dean Winchester." He asked bluntly.

"Castiel, it's just a little after five in the morning, do you need these now?" She asked a little annoyed.

"If you could get them to me in under two hours, that would be great."

"Why do you need them so quickly?" 

"He's my next target." He answered and shifted his vehicle into drive.


	2. When Castiel Met Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People always assume that doing the right thing when it comes to the law is almost always risky in some way, but if Dean had known reporting this would have changed his life so drastically, well maybe he should have thought of a different option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV, Rufus is in this chapter, and mentions of Ash at the bar.   
> Hope you all like it, do not get use to daily updates, writing this much will be hard when I'm traveling home the end of this week but I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
> Enjoy~!

Castiel's drive to Finnsbrooke took just under three hours due to the early morning traffic. He mentally mapped out the way to this Sam Winchester's address, where his sinning brother Dean Winchester was evidently staying the next two weeks. Finally a little before eight in the morning he pulled his jeep up to the curb opposite of the Winchester house and a little down the road to avoid suspicions. The house was a simple two story house, a decent sized yard, and had a classic black car in the drive way. He pulled out his laptop from it's bag in the passenger seat and activated his wireless internet devise. 

Going to his emails he opened up the files Anna had sent him on the man. 

"Alright Mr. Winchester, tell me about yourself." 

Dean Winchester. Born January 24th 1979. Was arrested for minor theft as a teenager, Castiel made note it was from grocery store.  Mother, Mary Winchester, died in a house fire in 1983. Father, John Winchester, deceased after a car accident, DUI in 2006. younger brother Samuel Winchester, born May 2nd, 1983- Never knew his mother, that's sad, he thought. Though Sam had just recently married, after graduated Harvard law school last year. Dean on the other hand never graduated high school, and when he was in school he was constantly being suspended for fights and being absent. Nothing on file till he started working at Singer Auto and Salvage Yard last year in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. 

"I figured a man who took pleasure in harming children, would have more on record." Castiel mused to himself. 

It was now 9:12am and Castiel saw a dark SUV dive past and pull into the Winchester's drive way. He sunk lower in his seat, not wanting to be spotted. The man driving the car got out, Castiel got out his binoculars, an officer Fuller walked up to the door and knocked. The man was tall, had sort of a pot belly and balding head. When the front door opened after several minutes Castiel saw a shirtless, dark blonde haired man in jeans greet the officer with a tired smile. Castiel couldn't make out quite what they were saying but the officer talked for a while, the blonde man nodded, reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. The officer took the phone and placed it in an evidence bag. He shook hands with the blonde man and went back to his car. 

Now that Castiel could see the shirtless blonde man with out the officer obstructing the view, he would have to guess that man was Dean Winchester. He was leaning against the door way as he watched the officer get in his vehicle, pull out, and drive away. Dean rubbed his hand over his face and turned back to go inside and closed the door. Castiel wasn't sure why the man who had contacted him had done so at all, the police just came and collected evidence off the man. Perhaps his brother being a lawyer made it easier for him to slip through the nets of the system. He'll just investigate a day or two before he kills him, to make sure he's worth the sin of killing him for the sake of balance. 

~

It was afternoon the next time he saw Dean come out of the house. Wearing jeans, boots, a tee shirt with a band logo on it and a blue flannel shirt. He was carrying a box with him, he put that in the passenger seat after he locked the front door and pulled out of the driveway in his car. Castiel waited several seconds to start his vehicle and start to follow him. Dean drove for ten minutes to the outskirts of town to an abandoned building. Castiel parked a road over and snuck around a fence and saw Dean get out of his car with the box and look at the building. After a moment he went into the building through the side loading dock door. Castiel ran quietly to the front of the building and crept around to where he went in. Dean was walking into the big empty building, turning his head in every direction Dean stopped. 

"RUFUS!" He heard Dean's low voice yell. "I know you're in here you old coot! Get your ass out here." He yelled to the ceiling.

Castiel thought Dean was yelling to himself until he heard another voice from further in the building. 

"How in the hell did you find me here boy?" An older black man came out of the shadows in front of Dean, Castiel took the chance to slip into the building and into the dark corner to observe what he thinks could be a trade. 

"I left Kansas to get away from your whiney self and you follow me all the way to Virginia? What do you want?" Rufus came up close to Dean with his arms crossed, he was wearing jeans and a dark teeshirt. 

"Well Bobby told me you were homeless here-" He heard the smile in Dean's voice as he said that

"I ain't homeless!" Rufus interrupted him.

"And since you didn't come to Sam's wedding I thought I'd drop by and say hey." Dean finished. Rufus continued to glare at him. "I brought burgers, and expensive alcohol." Dean added, and that changed Rufus's demeanor fast.

"Why didn't you say so? Let me show you to my current base and you can leave them there and get out of my hair." Rufus said with a returned annoyance in his voice.

"Oh you love my company, you're just to grouchy to admit it." Dean said slapping Rufus on the back affectionately. Earning another glare from Rufus. 

"I can't tell if you're more like Bobby or your father with that mouth, either way, I don't like it. Knock it off smart ass.

Dean laughed and walked further into the abandoned building. Why did he have friends who lived in abandoned buildings? Was this Rufus a serial killer? Castiel crept along the dark wall, avoiding any junk he met in his path and he got close enough to see the back room the two men went in to. They had sat down around an old desk and Dean handed the older man a smaller box he took out from the bigger box. 

"So." Dean began. "Want to explain to me why you're squatting in abandoned warehouses on the East Coast?" He pulled out a beer and opened it, then handed Rufus a bottle of something else. 

Rufus groaned at Dean's comment. "I like being a minimalist, Dean. My wife was the one who wanted the house, yard, and family. She's gone now so I don't want to live that life with out her." He answered solemnly. Dean nodded and took another drink from his beer. "What's new with you boy? Sam and his wife all sent off and happy now?" Rufus asked him to change the topic.

"Yea they left last night, went to California for two weeks." So that's why Dean was here, watching his brothers house. "And well I could be better for sure." Dean took another long drink from his beer. He looked stressed all of a sudden. 

"What's that suppose to mean? Your baby brother just got married and you're complaining?" Rufus sounded absolutely confused by this. Dean stared at his bottle for a moment before he answered.

"I saw a guy get murdered last night Rufus. In the park." 

Rufus didn't respond to this right away. Just looked at Dean with some concern. "What are you going to do?" He finally asked. 

Dean stood up and finished off his beer. "What more can I do? I already reported it to the cops and they took my phone this morning."

"Why would they take your phone?" 

"Because I caught the murder on the video thing on the phone. I was just taking a walk-" 

"Who takes a walk in a park at night?" Rufus interrupted.

"Guys who accidentally fell asleep earlier that day and couldn't sleep. And it's not like Bobby's place has a park I can go walking through." Dean exclaimed. 

 "I never thought you were a park walking type." Rufus muttered.

"Well apparently I'm not cause I catch pedophiles talking to people under bridges, and they end up getting shot and the shooter then tries to shoot me." Dean had started pacing now. 

"Wait boy, the shooter saw you?" He sounded concerned now.

Dean shook his head. "I'm not sure, there wasn't much time he spent looking at me before he tried to shoot me and I ran. I called the cops when I got back to Sam's, and like I said they took my phone this morning cause I got it on video."

"Why were you recording it in the first place?"

"Hell if I know. The way they were talking sounded shifty and I couldn't really walk away with out them noticing me, so I figured maybe one of them would confess to doing something illegal and I could turn bring it to Sam, he'd do something with it." Dean was pacing now, looking a bit worried. "But they got the video now so they'll get the guy, right?"

"Why are you asking me?" Rufus asked him, sounding insulted. 

"Because I can't talk to Sam or Bobby." Dean stated. 

They both stood there quietly for the next twenty minutes. Castiel was truly confused at this whole conversation. Why would a murdering pedophile try to catch another pedophile on camera and turn it over to his brother who is a lawyer? And if Dean had committed a murder, why was he so freaked out about seeing someone being murdered? Things that his client said weren't adding up. 

Dean checked his watch real quick. "I got to go, I told Lisa I'd go see Ben and help him work on something." He got up and patted Rufus on the shoulder. "You come by Sam's place and I'll cook for you before I leave. I can't bring you delicious meals every day."

"Oh stick it where the sun don't shine, I can get by with out you spoiling me." Rufus shoved Dean's hand off him, making Dean smile. "And boy, keep your head down." Dean nodded at Rufus's warning and walked out of the room. As he walked past Castiel, who was still hidden in the shadows, Castiel got his first close look at the man. His face was dusted with freckles and looked worn for a man of only 34. Unaware of Castiel following him, Dean started whistling and walked out of the warehouse. 

~

After the warehouse, Dean drove half way to North Carolina and pulled up on the curb in front of a small, one story house with a big yard. Castiel was down the street with his binoculars again. Before Dean even opened the door to his car a child boy came running out the front door towards him. The dark haired boy made it half way there before Dean was out and running towards him too. Hw watched as Dean picked up the boy and swung him over his should and began spinning in circles before putting the dizzy, laughing child down. A dark haired woman was watching from the porch smiling. Dean made his way up and they kissed each others cheeks. They talked for a few minutes before the boy impatiently tugged on Dean's sleeve and dragged him away to the back yard. 

Three hours later at 5pm, Castiel heard an engine reave in the back yard and pleasant cries of joy. Dean came around the side of the house on a smaller blue dirt bike, made for a child, and the child ran behind him with a big smile and bouncing with joy. After pulling it into the drive way behind his car, Dean told the boy something and pointed at the house and the child ran inside as fast as he could, making Dean laugh. He stood up off the bike and reached in his back pocket for a grease rag and wiped off his hands and face, he untied his flannel shirt from his waist and put it back on over his arms, just as the child came running out with a helmet and his mother wasn't far behind him. She was smiling at them as Dean went over what he assumed was the gears, brake, and other workings of a dirt bike. After another go over, the child started up the dirt bike and Dean backed away far enough he could grab hold of the bike if needed. He walked with the boy as he slowly coasted down the drive way but wasn't quick enough to grab hold of the child as he revved the bike and it took off down the street. Right towards Castiel's jeep. 

Castiel had seconds to throw his binoculars in the back and pull out a map to make it look like he had stopped to look at the map for directions, before the boys dirt bike collided with the front bumper of Castiel's jeep.

"BEN!" He heard Dean and the boys mother yelling, and saw them both running towards Ben and Castiel. He stepped out of his vehicle and went around to Ben and saw the child was lying on the ground, elbow skinned, but he was laughing uncontrollably. 

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, genuinely concerned that maybe the helmet didn't do it's job and the child had brain trauma. Ben sat up and pulled off the helmet, a big smile across his face.

"I wanna do that again!" He exclaimed just as Dean and his mother got there. 

"No you are not getting on that thing ever again." Ben's mother all but yelled as she kneeled down and gave her son a once over for breaks. 

"Well I don't know about ever, Lisa, how about when we can load it up and take it back on some trails." Dean turned to Castiel. "Where there aren't any cars to run into. I'm so sorry about the car man, I got him the bike, I'll pay for it." Dean was rubbing the back of his neck and looked back at Castiel's jeep. Castiel looked as well but there wasn't too much damage, and he had more than enough to cover it. 

"Don't worry about it, it wouldn't be a jeep if it didn't have a dent or two in it right?" Castiel stated quickly because Dean wasn't suppose to know he was here, especially since he was here to kill him. At Castiel's resolve of the situation Dean smiled and looked down at Ben. 

"Hey Ben, you should probably thank the cool guy for being as cool as he is about you denting his Jeep." Dean put his hand down and Ben grabbed hold as Dean pulled him up off the ground. Lisa hugged her son after Ben said sorry and sent him to go roll the bike back into the garage and followed him. Dean leaned near Castiel's jeep and looked at the dent closer. Castiel couldn't help but admire the mans observant green eyes and gentle but sure hands as he assessed the damage. 

"You want my info in case you decide you want me to pay for it later after all?" Dean asked scratching his head, probably calculating what the cost would be. Castiel actually smiled at how innocent the man looked. 

"No that won't be necessary, accidents happen and like I said, it's a jeep it needs a few good dents." Castiel offered his hand to Dean, who took it with a smile. "I best be going now, I have a dinner party to be at in an hour." Castiel lied. 

"Alright man, you have a good life." Dean smiled, waved and turned to catch up with his friend and her son. Castiel wasn't sure what Dean had done to warrant a death sentence, but one thing was certain, Dean didn't have any indications he was sexual towards Ben, more like a father figure, and he certainly didn't act like a man who had ever killed someone. He was just a mechanic. Castiel had a call to make. 

~~~

It wasn't hard to find the name of the person who had called him. Michael Milton, a politician who was planning running for governor of Virginia next year. Castiel called him after a week of following Dean around, and other than Dean spending a lot of time with his friend Lisa's son Ben, he never even so much as glanced at a child who didn't cross his direct pathway. He had gotten in a bar fight a night after having a bit too much to drink, but it seemed him and the man with a mullet were friends so Castiel didn't think it was so much of a violent outburst. Any thing Michael he guessed, had been untrue. 

"Michael Milton speaking." 

"Hello Mr. Milton, you contacted me last week about a Dean Winchester." Castiel stated.

"Ah! Yes. Did you already finish the job? I'll need some proof before I transfer any money into an account." Michael sounded too happy about the idea of Dean being dead. 

"Mr. Milton, why did you ask for Mr. Winchester to be killed?" Castiel asked sounding bored.

"I gave you the reasons why you needed to kill that man." Michael stated suspiciously. 

"And all the reasons we false." 

The line was silent for a few long minutes. 

"Listen, you can kill Dean Winchester, or I'll call someone else to do it. If you don't send me some proof you killed him with in the next twenty four hours I will call someone else. Are we clear?" Michael asked Castiel, his politician voice leaking out though the smooth and calm voice he'd been talking in earlier. 

"I understand." Castiel stated. 

"Good, don't call me until then." Michael hung up the phone and Castiel stood there in silence.

Weighing his options Castiel made a rash decision and decided it'd be in the best interest for all parties. 

Dean Winchester had to die. 


	3. Save The Last Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean thought it was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who read this when I first posted I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I moved to a new town, new job, and school and it's been stressful I am so sorry but I am all good and sorted now and will be updating more often!  
> I wanna thank tumblr users- allkindsofcrazythings, silentcas, i-drive-an-impala-now, and relinquishmysky for proof reading my stuff and organizing the jumble - go leave them lovely things in their ask boxes!  
> All of you, please leave suggestions, thoughts, and feelings so I know how you're all doing okay?

There was nothing different about Dean's life, thankfully, once he turned over his old phone. He hung out with Ash at some bars and heard about the computer work he'd been doing with the federal branch the past year, spent time with his ex Lisa and her son Ben, and caught up on all his homework from the online classes he was taking to finish his GED. After a week had gone by and there was no word from the police or threats on his life, he was sure he was in the clear and would be able to forget the whole thing ever happened. 

It had been exactly nine days since Sam had left before his brother called him.

"Hey Sammy, miss the bachelors life already?" He answered his phone lazily, appropriate for seven at night.

"Not even, Dean were coming home tonight." Sam said, his voice laced with tension and worry. 

"What's wrong Sam?" He asked as he sat up on the couch and put down his textbook. Did that Michael guy get to Sam and Jess some how? 

After a few moments of silence Sam finally answered. "Jess is pregnant Dean." And all worry seeped from his body and was replaced with over whelming joy for his brother. 

"Jesus Sam! That's so great! When did you guys find out?" This news was the best thing he had heard in a long time. 

"We found out yesterday night, Jess had morning sickness since the day after we got here, we both thought she got sick cause you know how planes are like germ factories." He stated, reliving all his wonderful childhood memories of sitting next to people who got motion sickness on the plane.

"Right." Dean added with a chuckle. 

"Yea, any way, so Jess was due for you know," Sam paused trying to make this less awkward and Dean just laughed. "Shut up Dean! But yea, she was late so she took the test and, tada! I'm gonna be a dad and you're gonna be an uncle." He finished all in one breath. 

"Dude that is so awesome! You tell Bobby he's going to be a grandpa yet?" 

"No, you were the first I called." He stated. 

"That's my boy! Okay, well I'm going to go get some grub from that diner down the block, go call grandpa Bobby and tell him the good news. Tell Jess congrats for me?" He asked as he stood up and grabbed his coat. 

"You've been on speaker this whole time brother dearest, thank you though." He heard Jess call from further in the background.

"Yea yea, you two love birds fly safe now. See you when you get here tomorrow." 

He hung up the phone as he grabbed his keys and walked out the front door. He figured he would walk this time, due to the fact it had been a week and he was now and forever avoiding that park near Sam's house. Also the walk to the diner passed a lot of houses with short driveways so there was also that. The walk there was quick and excitement free. The diner wasn't horrible and wasn't the best, which was what Dean was use to so it was awesome. 

The tables were all blue, booth seats lined with brown leather, and the old worn white tiled floors. He sat at the bar table on a stool and  grabbed a menu. He wanted a burger but he didn't know which kind. A waitress named Pam came over and set down a glass of water in front of him. "Any thing I can get you started with handsome?" She asked while taking out her notepad smiling. 

"Yea, can I get a coke please, and which burger would you recommend I get?" He asked while using his award winning charm.

"Oh I'll pick the burger for you, allergic to anything?" She asked as she turned around and got him his coke. 

"No ma'am, hit me with your surprise burger. It better be good." Winking to add effect. 

"Oh it will sugar. Sit tight." Pam walked into the back and Dean sipped on his coke and waited. After a few minutes a man sat down two seats from him and ordered a coffee. Dean looked over in pure boredom when he realized he knew the guy. The horribly attractive man was wearing a tan trench coat over a buisness suit, much different than what Dean had seen him in last week but he would recognize this guy any where. 

"Hey, you're the guy who Ben dented your jeep with his dirt bike last week right?" Asking to confirm it was the jeep owner before he started a conversation with him. 

The man with chocolate brown hair and the prettiest shade of blue eyes Dean's ever seen looked over and gave Dean a small smile. "Yes, I was the one whose car your sons dirt bike dented last week. I'm Jim." Jim said offering his hand to Dean. Which he took.

"I'm Dean, and no Ben isn't my son. He's the son of the man who broke up me and my ex, and then left when he found out she was pregnant." Jim nodded understandingly. "That's a very noble thing of you to do then, help her raise a son that isn't yours." 

Dean shrugged off the comment. "He could have been mine, and we didn't have a horrible messy dramatic break up. We're still really good friends and the kid needs a dad. How did your, you said dinner party I think, go?" Dean asked as Pam put a burger down in front of Dean and coffee in front of Jim. 

"It went rather well, thank you. No one asked about my dented jeep though, shame. It would have been an exciting story to tell of a child attacking my car with an off road bike." They chuckled as Jim drank from his coffee and Dean took a bite from hi burger. "Do you mind if I sit next to you Dean?" Jim asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Sure thing man, company is always good." Jim smiled a little at that, even though his smile seemed a little sad. He moved to the seat next to Dean and sipped his coffee as Dean finished his burger. 

"How long have you lived in Finnsbrooke Dean?" Jim asked.

"Oh I don't live here. My little brother just got married and him and his new wife are on their honeymoon till tomorrow night." Jim tensed a little bit for some reason unknown to Dean. "How about you, new to town?"

"No, I don't live here either. In town on buisness." Jim answered solemnly.

"Wow, hate your job much?" 

"I dislike it very much sometimes. I work for churches and sometimes god asks us to do things we don't wish to." He says softly. Dean feels for the guy, it must suck to work for a church. 

"Yea well that's exactly why I don't really believe in god and faith and all that stuff." Jim's face pales at his remark and he stares at Dean like he had sprouted horns. "No like, I'm not one of those people who's an active atheist. I just don't believe in much of any thing except what you think you can do and what you actually end up doing. Nothing else much matters to me. No amount of praying will do much good in my opinion." 

Jim continued to stare at him for a few moments but then nodded slowly. "You aren't a man who leaves things to faith, you would much rather ensure your own path than let the pieces fall?"

"Exactly!" Dean says enthusiastically. He was happy saying he didn't really believe in god, didn't offend the guy who worked for him apparently. All of a sudden, behind Dean the diner's front window shattered. He instinctually leaned towards Jim, shielding him from any thing he could. Though soon when he turned around he realized some kid had just tripped skateboarding and had accidentally broken the window. Turning back to Jim he saw the man looking at him a little confused. "Sorry about nearly hugging you man, kinda a reflex I do with my brother. Kid's gotta habit of attracting trouble. You okay?" 

"Yes I am fine." 

"You certainly attract a lot of accident prone children don't you?" He asks Jim with a smile. 

"Maybe it is you who does that Dean, not me." Jim laughs. He lifts his coffee cup to Dean. "Cheers to not being hit by glass or a skateboard." He was actually toasting. This dude was super weird, but Dean thought it was okay. 

"Yea man, to not bleeding." They clicked their cups together and both drank. Jim only took a sip as Dean finished off the rest of his coke. He checked his watch and it was now almost nine. "Hey man I gotta go, need to clean all day tomorrow before the happy couple gets back. See you around?" He reaches for his wallet but Jim gently grabs his hand. 

"Please let me pay for your food, you did shield me from a potential wall of glass shards after all." Jim looks over to Pam. "I'll be paying his tab ma'am." She nods and goes back to writing down something in her pad. "And yes, I shall be seeing you around Dean. Get home safely." 

"Thanks man. Lets meet up here for dinner tomorrow? You can meet my brother and his wife." He pats Jim on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow around 7." And with that Dean waves Jim good bye and walks out the diner. 

Dean was half way home to Sam's house when his legs started to feel lethargic, and his head a little fuzzy. He hadn't even had any thing to drink that could cause that. Five minutes away from the door Dean felt like he was about to fall over. He stopped to shake his head, and he heard foot steps behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw someone fifteen feet behind him, too close for comfort. Dean walked quicker to Sam's and nearly ran when he got to the drive way. His hands were shaking so bad and his vision was starting to get a little blurry and this made it hard to get the key into the lock. As he closed the door he saw the person following him at the end of the drive way. Walking up it. 

"Not today." He whispered to himself as he closed the door and locked it. He stumbled up the stairs to the guest room to get his dads gun just in case, and he was half way up them when the front door was kicked open. 

And none other than Jim was standing there. No longer was he wearing his tan trench coat and suit, but black jeans and a black sweater.

"What are you a robber? Wear a mask next time you dick." Dean yelled at Jim as he tried to climb the last of the steps but he fell flat on his face. Jim came up behind him and turned Dean over on his back. It was then Dean realized, Jim had a rather large, rather sharp looking knife in his hand. "Oh shit."

Jim put his hand around Dean's throat. "Please, just relax. You already have a drug in your system that will make this pass quicker. The sooner you relax, the sooner it will be over." He tightened his hand around Dean's neck, cutting off his air. He looked Jim in the eyes and saw that this man was conflicted. Screw it, he wasn't going to be killed by a guy who didn't know what he was even doing.

"That Michael guy sent you, didn't he?" He gasped. His speech already slurring from the drug the asshole must have slipped him in the diner. 

Jim broke the eye contact by looking down. "Please, don't talk. I'll make this as quick as I can." 

With all his strength Dean inhaled as much as he could. "Like hell asshole." He almost heard Jim say something before he kneed his killer in the ribs and pushed him off himself and down the stairs. He heard Jim curse, but Dean didn't care. He jumped and flung himself down the hall.

"Dean! What ever you're doing stop!" Jim yelled and Dean heard him running up the stairs. If the bastard wanted to kill him, he was going to have to work for it. He ran into the guest room and slammed the door, locking it also. He shoved the guest room dresser under the door quickly as possible. He felt Jim kick the door and heard him curse some more. 

Running completely off fight of flight reflexes now he grabbed his bag and ripped out his gun, shooting the door. "Sorry about the holes Sammy." Dean whispered to himself. He waited a few heartbeats before he side stepped away from the door near the window. He would rather fall out a window and break his neck than go through what ever Jim the friendly neighborhood assassin had planned. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. His heart stopped when he saw Jim crash through the wall next to the door. 

"Will you stop being so damn difficult!" He yelled as he shot Dean in the thigh. The shot really brought Dean down from his adrenaline run and he felt his body collapse against the wall. He barely registered Jim walking up to him and pushing his body so he was lying down on the ground next to the wall. "Please Dean. Just let go. It's all going to be okay." Jim looked him in the eyes as he sunk his blade into his stomach. He wasn't sure if he screamed but the last thing he saw was Jim's eyes and "I'm so sorry" was the last thing he heard before his world was consumed by darkness. 


	4. The Unlucky One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam POV and then Cas's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always- Thank you to Becca, Cas, Eden, Lauren, and Tulley for kicking me into writing this.   
> Zachariah is Officer Fuller as a reminder. Angst and plot twists ahead!   
> ~ means just sorta a time difference  
> ~~~ means Pov change, in case any of you got confused

After twenty six hours of flying, layovers, and delays, Sam and Jess finally touched down in Virginia. "Thank god." Sam huffed under his breath as the plane coasted to the gate where they could all unload, Sam turned his attention to his wife who was asleep on his shoulder. Jess's mouth was hanging open slightly and she snored very quietly. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Babe. Plane's landed, if we want to get off quicker than everyone else we should probably get ready." 

Jess groans a little but slowly sits up. They gather up their things and Sam puts out his leg into the aisle, ready to stand and wait for Jess to get out. After they exit the plane Sam turns his phone on to call Dean to see if he's there to pick them up, he called before the took off, the lay overs, and before he took off again but Dean didn't pick up. He better have a really attractive woman to justify not picking up. He just hoped Dean had bothered to listen to the voicemails Sam had left. 

His call when straight to Dean's voice mail, over and over again and Sam was too tired to put up with his brothers idea of a joke. He hailed a cab and ushered Jess into the back and helped the cab driver load the luggage into the back. The car ride was long and quiet, it was nearly one in the morning and he was so tired. And so ready to be home. He and Jess found an antique toys store in California, where they so happened to find a toy model of Dean's car. Jess insisted they get it as a thank you for him for the house sitting. But Sam was going to make Dean work for it now since they had to take a cab home. 

The cab pulled in, and the house was dark. Dean's impala sat out front and Sam felt a little angry that Dean couldn't even answer his calls while he was in Sam's own house. Jess paid the cab driver as Sam unloaded the back and carried the bags up to the porch. They waved the cab driver off and proceeded to go inside. 

"You think Dean's asleep already? We should probably be quiet." Jess whispered to him as he fumbled the key into the lock.

"He left us stranded at the airport with no explanation, screw him if he wakes up, he deserves it." He retorts at in his normal volume of speak to make his point. When he gets the door open he flicks the light on and turns to grab the bags, only to be stopped by Jess's hand. 

"Sam." She whispers to him as she stares inside of the house. He turns to see what she's looking at and freezes when he sees it. Blood. A small puddle of blood, three feet from the door, was staining the light brown carpet. Sam walked into the house in front of Jess and saw a trail of blood leading up the stairs. He cautiously walked to the stairs, listening for any sign of someone in their home. 

"Dean?" He called out. "Dean if this is a joke, it is so not funny." Sam held his breath, waiting for Dean to burst out laughing, saying how bad he had gotten them and how they should see their faces. "Jess, call the police." He said quickly as he started up the stairs, following the blood.

"Already on it." She called up to him, panic in her voice. 

Sam could already guess where the blood would lead, the guest room. Dean's room. He ran into the room, expecting to see the body of his older brother, but no. He was only found a bigger pool of blood staining the carpet near the wall. Sam saw the furniture was moved around, Dean's gun was on the floor near the bed, there were holes in the door and a bigger hole in the wall next to the door. Dean must have pissed the person off enough they would crash through a wall to kill him. "Sam the police are on their way. Is-" Jess paused. "Is Dean up there?" Sam stared at the pool of blood and tried to think of a situation that meant Dean was okay. His body wasn't here, so maybe it was someone else's blood? "Sam? Is Dean up there?" She asked again, half way up the stairs this time.

"No, Jess. There's no one up here. Just a lot of blood. Don't come in alright?" He walked out of the room and met her on the stairs. "Lets just go wait for the police to show up." Jess didn't argue with this hearing the repressed panic in his voice. They sat in silence on the porch, holding each other until the police got there. Both of them silently praying this was either a joke Dean was taking too far, or that the blood wasn't Dean's and he was just off hiding a body or something. 

  
~

Agent Fuller was the responding officer, stating he had talked to Dean previously before. 

"How did you meet my brother?" Sam asked the balding, and lack for a better word- creepy, officer. 

The officer simply a smiled a thin smile at Sam's question. "He reported a hit and run a few weeks ago into my station, I was the one who wrote his witness statement." Sam nodded and watched the officer walk under the "Crime Scene" tape that separated him and Jess from the inside of his house and the porch. The crime scene crew had been there an hour already and no one had told them any thing. 

Another twenty minutes of waiting, watching cops and forensics go in- officer Fuller came out with a file in his hand. Sam and Jess stood up when he came close. 

"According to the forensics, all the blood in there belongs to a one and only, Dean Winchester." Sam's heart skipped a beat and he barely felt Jess turn into his shoulder to hide her face as she started to cry. "And they estimate by the amount of blood, there is no way your brother is alive." Officer Fuller looked up from the file with sad eyes. "I am so sorry for your loss." He closed the file and started to walk away and before Sam knew what he was doing, he jumped foreword and grabbed the officer by his arm.

"What do you mean, he's DEAD?! Where's his body?! Dean didn't have any enemies this sick, who'd bleed him out and take his body! Aren't you people going to do any thing?!" He was yelling. Jess pulled at his sleeve telling him to calm down but Sam couldn't. His brother was missing and they weren't looking for him. 

"Mr. Winchester." Officer Fuller said with a hint of warning in his voice. "I know this is very hard for you to take in right now, but I'm going to ask you politely, and only once, to take your hands off me or I will charge you with assaulting a police officer." Sam held this asshole's gaze for a few seconds before roughly letting go and taking a step back, where he was embraced by Jess again. "Thank you. Now if you two will kindly leave the crime scene, we have to process evince and we'll get back to you when we know something. His body will probably show up soon enough." The officer tossed over his shoulder with no hint of sorrow for Sam or his wife. 

Jess ushered Sam over to the police cruiser that had been arranged to take them to a hotel. As Jess got in Sam looked back one more time at the house. He could see the blood stains on the floor from the car door and the sight really made the whole thing crash down on him. He quickly got into the car as to not be seen crying by every one on his street. He got in so quickly he failed to notice the discreet car parked two houses over in the drive way of a house that hadn't been lived in for months. 

~~~

Castiel watched the scene unfold around the Winchester house as the newly wedded couple pulled into the drive way, entered the house to discover the evidence he left, wait for the police, the police do their jobs, and then the hardest part. The reactions Dean's brother and sister in law had. Castiel had killed many people but he never waited around to see the reactions of their loved ones when they found out. Though he was doing them a favor by keeping the body for now. As he watched the police cruiser drive a mourning Sam and Jessica Winchester away, Castiel started the car he had stolen yesterday, from a local car thief who wouldn't report it stolen, he drove in the opposite direction to the scheduled meet up. 

4am came and Castiel sat in the underground parking lot in a mall an hour away from Finnsbrooke waiting for his client to show up. As a hummer pulled into the garage and then in front of Castiel's stolen car, he knew it was time. He waited for Michael and his two men to get out of his stupidly obvious and rememberable vehicle before he also stepped out with his gun already cocked. 

"Show me your hands, all three of you." He ordered. Michael held up both his hands, as did the thin man to his left. The bald black man lifted up one hand and a brief case in the other. "Put the brief case down, hand up, and kick it over." The man did as he was told. 

"It's the rest of your payment, dear friend." Michael said, voice like velvet. "Would you mind showing me the body though? My sources tell me that it was his blood but I would like to be sure." Castiel nodded and lowered his weapon. He popped the trunks hood and walked around the opposite side as the rest. 

Michael gasped when he saw Dean Winchester's body, his neck and arms were cut up and his body was caked in blood. Though you couldn't see it well, his stomach and legs were cut up also rather badly. HIs body lie in the trunk lifeless as Michael turned to him with a pleasant smile. He reached into his breast pocket and Castiel immediately tensed. 

"Relax dear boy." Michael cooed. He pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills and placed them on the car. "You did an outstanding job, getting this monster off the streets in a timely fashion. Now," He stated. "My dear friend Alistair will be taking care of the body disposing so-"

"That is not necessary." Castiel said bluntly. 

"I beg your pardon?" Alistair said, voice sounding offended. 

"I do not mean to insult your, body disposing skills, but I have already made arrangements to do so. And my skills are internationally known as the best so I would much rather dispose of all this evidence myself." He calmly explained. 

Michael looked from Castiel to the body in the trunk. He grimaced a little then shook his head. "Let him do it Alistair, I'd have hated to have gotten blood in my hummer any way." He turned towards Castiel and offered his hand. "Pleasure to do buisness with you, I shall think of you fondly next time I have a job similar to this." Castiel took his hand and repressed the shiver he felt touching this unholy mans hand. "Uriel, Alistair. Let's go, buisness to do today." And with that, the trio got into their vehicle and drove away. Leaving Castiel standing by the trunk with Dean Winchesters body. He gazed down at the body once more before closing the trunk and rushing into the drivers side of the car. 

~

Once in the car Castiel drove a few miles, down residential streets and deserted roads to make sure no one was following him, he arrived in the out skirts of town in the woods where he had parked his Jeep. Moving quickly Castiel grabbed his back pack with all his tools and his jacket, he unlocked the jeep and threw the stuff in the back seat. Popping the trunk once again Castiel looked down at Dean's body. He gathered the man into his arms and put him in the front seat of his Jeep. Castiel made his way to the back of the jeep where he grabbed a syringe full of a home made remedy for suspended animation. He jabbed the syringe into Dean's chest and injected it waiting for the sign his plan worked. 

Dean's body jerked as he gasped for air, coughing and then slumping over to the side. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief and slightly smiled that both his mixtures worked. Buckling Dean in and double checking all the bleeding had stopped, he got into his jeep and drove to the private air field that held a jet his family owned. He met his cousin Balthazar at the ramp with the jeep. 

"Could you grab the bags please? I got him." Castiel huffed out as he carefully carried Dean up the steps to the jet. 

"What's wrong Cassie? You couldn't find a man so you stalked, pounced and brought one home with you?" Balthazar asked as he grabbed the six bags from his neatly kept jeep. Castiel ignored him as he laid Dean's bode down on the couch. He immediately went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the bandages and antiseptic. Balthazar came back from parking the jeep and carried the last of the bags up and dumped them on the floor. "Ready to go?" Balthazar asked, seemingly slightly bored with Castiel playing nurse maid.

"Yes Balthazar, take us to the air field in Colorado please?" He asked as he cleaned the cuts on Dean's arms. 

"Why Colorado?" Balthazar asked as he closed the door. 

"Because it's half way across the country and I don't think the mayor of a small town in virginia will come looking for a dead man there." Castiel stated. Balthazar hummed in agreement and then spun on his heels and headed to the front of the jet to start preflight check offs. As the engines roared to life Castiel watched the shallow rise and fall of Dean's bloody chest. Good thing Castiel had a great while to think of how he was going to break it to Dean that he was dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I publish faster when my friend updates her fic so go read "Explain to me the meaning of Pi(e)" to encourage her to publish faster so I publish faster (mostly cause her high school AU is adorable!)


	5. The Decoy Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Castiel doesn't understand feelings all that well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can this be?! A new chapter?! It is! 
> 
> I am so sorry for the long update, I suck I know, I'm so sorry.  
> Thank you to all who even read this garbage of a chapter you are so wonderful!

It took Balthazar 6 hours to fly from Virginia to the private air field in northern Colorado, where Castiel's family had built a homestead years ago that him and Anna had turned into a base of sorts. Anna was waiting with her 2000 silver chevy avalanche to pick them all up from the air strip. Balthazar all but graciously threw Castiel's bags out the door and down the stairs, Anna rolled her eyes and started to load up the back of the truck. Castiel pulled Dean up into a sitting position and slung the limp mans arm around his own shoulders. He noted that when Dean's head fell against his neck that he was burning up and that he should see to getting him a cool cloth to lower his fever when they reached the house.

  
When Castiel walked down the steps supporting Dean, he saw Balthazar and Anna leaning in and whispering to each other discreetly. Anna smiled at him for a split second, but her smile fell when she saw Dean.

  
"Castiel! He looks horrible!" She exclaimed as she was running up to them and placed her hand on Dean's forehead. "He's burning up, did you even clean his wounds?" She snapped at him as she took Dean's other arm over her shoulders and helped carry him to the truck and load him in.  
"I just checked him before we came off the jet, I did clean his wounds before we left, but I had very little to work with in the medicine cabinet." He stated as he sat in the back seat with Dean's head laying on his lap, he felt a slight tingle in his stomach as he rested his left hand over Dean's head and his right held Dean in place as Anna started the truck and began to drive.

  
"Do you want me to call Gabriel?" Anna asked a little concerned.

  
Castiel momentarily brought up his hand from it's position on Dean's head, he dragged his hand down his face feeling tired and placed it back on Dean's head thinking to himself that he should have slept some on the jet ride. " No Anna, I wouldn't want to bother him if he's tracking down a target or what ever job he has been called out on."

  
"But you know he would want to help Cassie." Balthazar answered for her. "I mean it's not every day an assassin brings home their target, alive and not to not be tortured, but healed. Gabriel would want to meet the lucky hunk who gets to see your skills first hand and live to tell about them."  
"Balthazar." Anna shot a glare over at him.

  
"He wasn't even conscious when I used my 'skills' on him. I gave him a rather potent sedative before I did too much damage, except the gun shot." Whispering the last part under his breath.

  
"You shot him? With one of our guns or one you picked up?" Anna nearly shouted at him over her shoulder.

  
"One I picked up there, I'm not incompetent Anna, I was still thoughtful enough to think about repercussions of weapons being traced to me."  
"Well at least you thought one thing through." She huffed out and continued to drive in an angry silence.

  
They arrived shortly to the two story house, boarder line mansion, that their family had built many years ago. The dark but faded brown wood covered the house up to the metal roof that had held through man storms in Castiel's memories. Anna helped Castiel get Dean out of the truck and they started to carry him inside. Both of them ignoring Balthazar's remarks about how he was now a bellhop boy. They carried Dean up the steps and into the entry way, made their way through the living room, down the hall to the end and into the guest room. The room was a simple yet spacious furnished and decorated bedroom, with light blue walls and a dark blue floral comforter on the bed and matching curtains for the windows that over looked the back yard. They laid Dean on the end of the bed, Castiel walked into the adjunct bathroom directly across the room from the bed and came out with a water basin full of warm water and a hand towel draped across his arm.

  
"Do you want me to patch him up Castiel?" Anna asked as she started to cut down Dean's pant legs having already disposed of the mans shirt remnants, mindful of Dean's boxers and the gunshot wound in his thigh. Castiel shook his head in response. "Alright, I'll go and get the super duty med kit then." With that said she handed him the scissors and walked out the door. Castiel resumed cutting off Dean's pants discarded the shreds of clothing on the floor next to the other ones. He unwrapped any bandages he had put on Dean and carefully began to clean off any dirt or blood he had missed. He glanced up and watched Dean's chest rise and fall in an alarmingly slow nearly nonexistent manner.

  
He thought back to the night before, never in his life had he felt so conflicted about harming someones body. Never before had he encountered a problem over torturing a target if that is what the client specifically asked for. This time Castiel had done it more for show than Michaels enjoyment when he was shown the body. He had spent all day at Sam Winchesters house bleeding Dean out as slowly as possible so he wouldn't die. The amount of blood he had lost was definitely not replenished now and he would need to have some blood brought to the house for a transfusion.  
Anna came back in and set the large box full of medical supplies on the nightstand. She looked at Dean's bloody form thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, it'd be easier if we put him in the bathtub and rinsed him off." He blinked at her, then turned his attention back to Dean. There would be a risk of opening up a wound if he let Dean's body soak too long in the water or wiped off dried blood around a wound too roughly. Though they were more equipped to stop his bleeding now he contemplated.

  
"Alright." He went to Dean's left side and slowly sat him up. "Help me get him into the bathtub?" She nodded and moved to his right side to help in lifting him up. They maneuver him into the bathroom and then set him down slowly into the tub. Castiel turns the water on and warm water comes streaming from the faucet. As the water rises Dean doesn't even twitch or show any signs of noticing his body is being submerged.

  
"Do you know where Balthazar got off to?" He inquires to Anna.

  
"No idea, why?" She's grabbing several towels from the small closet in the corner of the bathroom.

  
"I need to get some blood for Dean, he's lost a lot and I think he would recover much faster with a transfusion."

  
Anna nods her head in agreement. "I'll go find that useless cousin of ours and send him out for some groceries and blood, his blood type is in his files so we already have that, isn't that nice?" She walks out of the bathroom with the towels and purpose, leaving Castiel alone with Dean again.  
Turning the water off now that the tub was half full he pulled out a wash cloth out from under the sink. He kneels down, cloth in hand and starts to gently clean off the blood from Dean's neck and upper torso. As he washes Dean he remembers when he tried to incapacitate the man. Castiel had a certain talent for creating herbal mixes for different uses that would most of the time remain untraced. He used them often and was positive the mixture he had slipped into Dean's drink when he was distracted by a boy he paid to break the window, was a very strong mixture that should have made Dean virtually incapable of fighting back half way through his walk back to the house. Dean had still managed to run into the house though and even fight him off before Castiel regrettably lost his temper slightly.

  
Looking back on it now, as he cleaned the gun shot wound with the cloth, shooting him had been slightly uncalled for. He had gotten impatient and reckless simply because the man was too stubborn to even die without fighting. It was admirable though, Dean must have been sure he was going to die. His situation had no advantage. Yet he fought off Castiel on the staircase and even managed to barricade himself into his room, all while fighting to stay awake. This mans stubbornness was extraordinary.

  
The bath water was now so diluted with blood Castiel couldn't see through it. As he let the water drain he fetched a cup from atop the sink and rinsed Dean's body of any remaining blood or dirt. He took note of several of Dean's wounds were sluggishly bleeding again and he whispered a silent curse in annoyance, cursing again when he became aware of the fact he would have to strip Dean of his underwear now.

  
Running into the living room where he found Anna cleaning guns, he grabbed the bag he had packed full of clothes he had gotten for Dean while staying here. Denying Anna's offer to help he rushed back into the guest bathroom and closed the door, he would make sure Dean at least had dignity when he woke up and not have Anna see him naked. Castiel arranged towels he had gotten from the closet on the floor in front of the tub, he carefully picked Dean up from in the tub and set him down gently on the towels. He padded his body down carefully, the white towel coming away bloody. Running back into the room he grabbed the scissors, noting the towels Anna had laid over the comforter and went back to Dean's side.

  
Castiel took a deep breath and quickly cut off the unconscious mans boxers down from Dean's hip to his thigh, he threw a towel over Dean to cover his hips, crotch and thighs before he carefully pulled the boxers out from under him. He sighed in relief when he managed to wrap the towel around Dean's waist without catching a glimpse of anything. Castiel's cheeks burned red when his first attempt to lift Dean up from under his arms ended up the towels underneath the man slipping, causing Dean to slump sideways and nearly fall. Castiel had reached to grab Dean's side before he fell onto the tubs ledge, only Dean's body was at such an angle he accidentally coped a feel over the mans groin.

  
In the end he carried Dean to the bed bridal style as he felt his face grow warm again, he nevertheless carefully maneuvered Dean onto the bed so that he was laying over the towels Anna had placed. The next hour or so was spent carefully cataloging Dean's wounds, sewing the deeper gashes closed and meticulously wrapping and bandaging them all. He was nearly done when Balthazar and Anna came into the room, Balthazar carrying a cooler.

  
"Blood delivery for Mr. Comatose." Balthazar sang, earning him an elbow jab to his ribs from Anna.

  
"How about you try being shot and bleed out by our Castiel, and see how conscious you are after it? Or even how alive you are." She spat at him venomously.

  
"That is true…" Balthazar hummed. "This boy certainly is something special to survive all this, even if you intended to not kill him most people probably would have died from the shock I suppose."

  
"He must have an extraordinary will to live." Anna chimed in. 

  
Castiel shook his head. "Honestly, I think he was just too stubborn to die. He wouldn't even let me fake kill him with out fighting back. Will one of you help me set up the IV stand?" Anna nodded and proceeded to drag the rather ancient, yet still useful, IV stand out from the hallway closet.

Balthazar and Anna set up the fluid and blood bags as Castiel finished wrapping up the last of Dean's wounds. He quickly retrieved a pair of boxers from the bag of Dean's clothes and worked them up his legs and under the towel, ignoring the whistles Balthazar kept giving him as he felt his face burn yet again. With boxers covering Dean's dignity he removes the towel and lifts Dean up as Anna pulls down the blankets and sheets for him, she also tosses the slightly bloodied towels off the bed. Castiel arranges Dean into a comfortable position as Balthazar, surprisingly the more experienced one of the three with IV needles, inserts Dean's IV and then blood transfusion needle.

  
They finally all step back and observe their set up and Castiel nods in approval. It had not been even ten minutes attached to an IV and blood pack, and Dean's color looked better and his breathing wasn't sounding so weak. Anna convinced him Dean wasn't going to wake up for quite awhile and got him to go shower and change out of his bloody and damp clothes. He took his time showering, letting the warm water relax his body that he hadn't realized had been so tense. The thought of Dean not making it to the house was a daunting one and the thought of him not making it through the patch up job even more so. He felt as though he could relax now that Dean wasn't bleeding and actually had blood flowing into him instead. He was clean, patched up and resting. He was safe.

  
Castiel pushed back the strange protective feelings he had over Dean Winchester and finished showering. He quickly got dressed in loose sweat pants and a tee shirt and pulled on some socks. After he retrieved his bags from the living room and he unpacked and sorted everything, he pulled out the money Michael had paid him in the garage. He hadn't called out Michael for giving him bills instead of wiring the money like he had asked because he didn't want to make things any riskier than he had with a fake dead target in his trunk. Bringing the bag down stairs with him he throws it on the table just outside the kitchen, making both Anna and Balthazar jump in their seats.

  
"What's that?" Balthazar inquires as he rises from his chair to investigate any way.

  
"It's half the twenty five grand I got for killing Dean Winchester." He muttered as he looked for some tea to make.

  
"That guy paid you that much for one kill?!" Balthazar exclaimed. When Castiel only nodded Balthazar shook his head. "It's funny how you find the sickest of bastards in small towns isn't it? What'd he want our honored unwilling guest killed for again?"

  
Castiel sighed. "When he contacted me he said Dean was a murderer and a pedophile."

  
"Both rather impressive sinful acts." Anna observed.

  
"Yes, so I went there immediately after the job in D.C. because I didn't want to waste any time if he could have harmed a child at any moment." Both nodded in understanding. "When I arrived though Dean was visited by a police officer who took his phone as evidence for a murder Dean had witnessed the night before, hours before Michael called me. I heard Dean confide in a friend of his who lives in an abandoned warehouse in the same town his brother does."

  
"Well he seems sketchy if he has friends who live in abandoned buildings…" Balthazar huffed.

  
"That's the thing though. His friend is a retired veteran who's wife was murdered while he was serving, I looked into him. He lives in Finnsbrooke to keep an eye on Sam for Dean and Sam's father figure Robert Singer, or Bobby as they call him. There were a few emails exchanged saying so."

  
Both of them scrunch their faces in confusion. "So then why did Dean get a hit put on him?" Anna asked, not liking the suspense.

  
"I'm guessing because he saw something he wasn't suppose to see, and Michael is cleaning up. I called him a week after following Dean, telling him there was no reason for me or any of our people to kill him, he was not a person we deem worth killing."

  
"When I sent you his file I wondered why you wanted it, it looks nothing like any of the files we usually look up. I mean the worst he's done is shoplift from a small town grocery store." Anna stated confused.

  
"I am not sure what Dean witnessed but Michael gave me the choice of killing him, or someone else. I didn't want someone innocent to die if I could help it."

  
"Oh no, severely wounding them and probably mentally scarring him for life is such a better idea." Balthazar sarcastically stated.

  
"It's not like he had a choice really. I understand why you did what you did Castiel, I just hope Dean does too when he wakes up. Castiel nodded, worry beginning to build again. Dean not reacting well wasn't really going to matter seeing as the man couldn't go any where and if he did he'd only be putting himself in danger.

  
"I'm going to look up this Michael Milton was it? He sounds like someone we would take out some day down the road." Anna said as she stood up from the couch and went up the stairs to her room.

  
Balthazar came over and patted him on the back. "Just so you know, I set up the spare bed on wheels in Dean's room so you can sleep in there." Castiel stared at his cousin in shock.

  
"How did you-"

  
"Cassie, you're a cold blooded assassin, you brought home a target because you didn't want someone else to kill him. I think you're gonna want to be a bit watchful over him, it's cute. Now go get some sleep, you look like hell." Balthazar nudged him in the direction of down the hall towards Dean's room.

  
He picked up his tea and made his way down the hall to the occupied room. Dean was still in the same spot they'd left him in, though he looked better now with more color returning into his cheeks. He checked over Dean once more, smiling as he placed a hand over Dean's forehead and noting how much cooler he felt, before he sat down on the bed his cousin had set up against the wall three feet away from Dean's bed. Castiel appreciated Balthazar for doing this, he could be there for Dean right away if something went wrong or he woke up. Sipping his tea he watched over the man sleep, his chest rising up and down in a steady and peaceful rhythm now. He set his cup down on the windowsill when he finished the tea in it, he threw the pillow to the other end of his bed and rearranged the blanket so that he was now facing Dean in an easier angle as to keep watch over him. He fell asleep watching Dean's relaxed face and listening to his steady breathing, happy at how much healthier it sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fact there isn't a super horribly suspenseful cliffhanger this time will help the most likely long wait for the next chapter which will be poor Deanie waking up finally. 
> 
> I thank my amazing friend Becca for her support in getting me to actually write something and publish it. She's also the one who goes through the first two drafts I always write when sleep deprived and helps me find my dyslexic mess ups, all praise Becca!  
> You should all go read her fic if you haven't already it's called "Explain to me the meaning of Pi(e)?" by allkindsofcrazythings (Becca22) it's an adorable high school AU that's also action packed, suspenseful and now sexy! Go read it~
> 
> And again thank you to all who even read this story I'm sorry it's not better and doesn't update as often! I love all of you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multiple chapter fic, Finnsbrooke is a made up town, I've never lived any where near the East Coast so I'm just making this all up.  
> I don't know much about police procedures or politics either- but this is my universe so this is how that stuff works here. Just go with it.  
> Hope you all enjoy it!!  
> For more neatness of the tags this fic is gifted for- http://relinquishmysky.tumblr.com, http://guardedbytheangels.tumblr.com and http://a-heroes-apocalypse.tumblr.com


End file.
